This invention relates to crop debris clearing devices and more particularly to a novel and improved arrangement using substantially flat rotatable clearing discs each having a plurality of teeth extending from its periphery that are adapted to completely sever crop residue for easier removal.
By way of background but not limitation, residue coulters typically include a pair of concave discs opposing each other and mounted at conveying angles. The residue coulters are adapted to engage the soil to cut and plow residue out from in front of the planter. Residue coulters typically are overly aggressive and cause extensive soil tillage, reducing the effectiveness of the planter. Extensive soil tillage is undesirable because excessive movement of the soil can increase erosion. The increased use of low-till and no-till farming methods has created the need for apparatus that can be attached to farm implements for clearing debris such as mulch and plant stalks from the field, particularly during planting of a row crop such as corn. In order to facilitate the proper emergence of corn plants the corn seeds are required to be planted at a precise depth and properly spaced. The depth of the planting of the seed is controlled by wheels of the planter unit. The presence of corn stalks or other debris in the row line during the planting operation can change the elevation of the wheels and effect the accuracy of the seeding.
In view of the above, it should be appreciated that there is a need for a residue coulter that cleanly severs and clears crop debris from the planting row while causing minimal disturbance to the soil.